


VHS

by Lyciuum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Tapes, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyciuum/pseuds/Lyciuum
Summary: Unilock! John finds an old camcorder while cleaning...Sherlock can't resist.





	

"You really never throw anything out, do you? What is all this? Why do you have a tiny stuffed owl? And are these notes from basic maths?" 

"Johhhhhn, stop. Stop packing. We have days before we move in." 

"No, Sherlock. We don't. It's Friday. We move into the flat tomorrow. The old tenants are already out. Which you would know if you had come with me today to pickup the keys instead of locking yourself in with your experiment for the last three days." 

"The tadpoles were at a critical stage!"

"Yes. And now so is our moving. Unless you want to stay here and not move in with me."

"Nooooo I want to. Can't we pay someone to pack for us?"

"Well, I spent all my savings on the flat deposit, so unless you want to ask your brother -"

 "Definitely not!"

"- then shut your mouth and help pack, you git. Mine's done." 

"Fine," he grumps, starting to shove things randomly in the large boxes John had brought. 

"No. No. Sort things. I don't want to move all this rubbish just to have it clutter up the new place." 

"But the new place has two bedrooms, so there's plenty of room." 

"Yes, well, one of those we need to sleep, and one should be your lab. I don't want your experiments scattered everywhere like they are now. This apartment is both of ours, so we have to have some rules." 

"Rules! John!"

"Stop. You want to move in together, right?"

"Yes."

"You want to go to bed together?"

"Yes."

"And wake up together?"

"Yes." 

"And graduate and spend our lives together?"

"Yes." 

"Then shut it and bin some of this rubbish." 

"Argggh, fine." 

Mollified, John resumes sorting. He had managed to throw out a dozen outdated textbooks, three pairs of too small trousers, and a large (and concerningly empty) terrarium when he found it. 

"Look at this thing! They haven't made these in years!" He holds up a large camcorder. 

"JVC model 250U. Once the cutting edge of technology, now entirely outdated." 

"I wonder if it still works. Hey, here's the charger and there's a blank tape!" 

"John, what are you doing with that?"

"Recording. Say something nice." 

"'Something nice'. You do realize we own nothing that plays VHS tapes." 

"Well, we can hook the camera up to the tv. And it doesn't have internet, so you know..."

"Oh John. John. John. John."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes. Give me the camera." 

"Oy! It was my idea." 

"But you look so much better on your knees. In that jersey. And those fucking jeans, John." 

"Alright, fine. But you owe me." John hands the camera to Sherlock, drops down, and crawls over to him on his knees. 

"Say something nice, John," Sherlock mocks. 

"I'll do better than that," John replies with a wink. He slowly slides his hands up under Sherlock's button-down and pinches his nipple. 

"Oh!" squeaks Sherlock, almost dropping the camera. 

"Hold on to it, cameraman," John admonishes with a smirk.  

Sherlock refocuses and watches John through the viewfinder. He sees tiny camera-John bring his hands to Sherlock's waistband and begin to unbuckle his belt. And then, to Sherlock's godsdamned surprise, John leans in further and unbuttons his trousers with a flick of his tongue. He grabs the zipper in his teeth and pulls it down, eyeing Sherlock through the camera as he does. He slides Sherlocks trousers down, and Sherlock, never taking his eyes off the screen, steps out and kicks them back. 

"Take off your shirt." 

John pauses halfway back to Sherlock's groin, grins, and slowly reaches back over his head and pulls his shirt off with one hand, revealing a tanned, toned chest. He leans forward again, eyeing Sherlock's cock protruding from black boxer-briefs. 

He grabs the waistband carefully with his teeth in front as he slides his hand up Sherlock's thighs to cup his arse. He hooks his thumbs into the back of the waistband and, pulling with his teeth, slides down Sherlock's pants. 

Sherlock's freed cock bounces up, and Sherlock flushes. John slowly brings his head back up licking the underside, tonguing at the frenulum. He slides the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He slowly, so slowly, slides his lips down to the base. Sherlock, fully hard now, gasps from above. He watches tiny screen-John licking lavishly down the shaft as he cups Sherlock's arse in both hands. 

"Oh god this is hot," he hears John moan. 

"You look fucking fantastic." 

John slowly slides his mouth up and down the shaft, fingers kneading Sherlock's arse. He pauses, pulls off, and eyes the camera cheekily as he slowly sticks two fingers in his mouth and sucks. He pulls them out and Sherlock can see them dripping wet through the camera. He moves back to Sherlock's cock, tonguing the slit open mouthed as he slides a finger down Sherlock's cleft to his opening. He pushes the finger in, eliciting a gasp and a low moan from above. He works it in and out in time with his slow sucking up and down on Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock wants to tell him to speed up, to give him more, but god, that slow slide looks good on camera. He watches his cock on screen, John taking him deep. He's never been one for pornography, but fuck if this doesn't just do it for him. 

Another finger slides into his arse pumping slowly as John continues to suck. His fingers graze Sherlock's prostate eliciting another low moan. He works his fingers over the area gently as his tongue swirls around the head again. 

Sherlock can't take it anymore. "Please. Oh please," he begs. He doesn't even know what he wants. He just needs more. "Please more, oh god, please."

He watches John's mouth slide down the shaft again, and god there's more suction, and that smooth slow slide, and three full fingers in his arse brushing his prostate, and oh hell that's it. He keens and laces the fingers of one hand through John's hair. He steadies the camera and watches through the screen as John continues his slow steady suction, tongue flicking against the head with each stroke. 

He feels the heat building in his belly and pulls John off slightly. He knows what he wants to see now. 

John, a fucking genius at sex, knows too. 

He pulls back, tongue licking at the slit, as he moves his free hand around and grabs Sherlock's cock. He moves his hand slowly back and forth as his tongue plays with the head, mouth open. Firm pressure on his spit-slicked cock and the press of fingers in his arse are too much. Sherlock moans low and deep and feels his release. He doesn't dare close his eyes as John pulls off completely, mouth still open, Sherlock's come spurting over his face and mouth in long ropes. Sherlock shivers as John slides one finger through the come and sucks it into his mouth while pulling his other fingers out of Sherlock's arse. John bites his lip and smiles at the camera as Sherlock hits the stop button. He sets the camera down on the bed and pulls up his boxer-briefs as John sits back on his heels and cleans his face off with a discarded jumper. 

"So, how did I look?"

"Oh god, John. You were fabulous."

"Can I watch it?"

Sherlock grabs the camera, scrambles down to the the floor, and props his back against the bed next to John. He rewinds the tape, and hits play. They watch screen-John wink at the camera. 

"Oh my, it's just as hot the second time." Sherlock feels his cock twitch ineffectively in his pants. 

"Oh fuck," John pants, eyes blown wide. He starts to slide his hand down into his own pants but Sherlock stops him. Eyes not leaving the screen, he licks John's palm until it's dripping. He drops it abruptly, and John unbuttons his jeans and grabs his own cock roughly. Sherlock watches tiny screen-John on his knees, Sherlock's cock in his mouth, as real-John wanks quickly next to him. As screen-John pulls off, Sherlock coming on his face, John gasps loudly and comes hard onto his stomach. 

They lay back, Sherlock setting the camera down next to them. 

"You must procure a VHS player. Immediately. And a second tape." 

"Why a second tape?" John asks, eyes still closed, head back against the bed. 

"I want a turn too." 

"You?" 

"Oh yes. And I know just what to wear..."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for a sequel....I've got some ideas. Sexy sexy ideas.


End file.
